


House Hunting

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, House Hunting, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot entry into my Blue Moon Verse. Cas, Dean and their extended family go on a house hunting excursion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot entry into my Blue Moon 'verse, (reading order Mating Season, A Chance To Live Again, A Deal With an Angel, And Baby Makes Four, The Last Night, Fill Up My Cup.) This is kind of a filler scene for events depicted in the very last chapter of the fourth multi-part story "Fill Up My Cup." This follows Dean, Castiel and their extended family's hunt for a house.

Dean stared around the living room, nose crinkling slightly at the livid smell of cabbages that seemed to hang ominously over everything, without explanation as to why it was there. The hunter wondered if anything had died in the house recently, whether that was why it was on the market in the first place. No other SOB would put up with the smell or the guilt.

He sighed, turned around on the spot, looking up towards the ceiling as he heard Sam moving about upstairs, heavy feet chasing after Caelum as the little boy played games somewhere upstairs. Despite the discomfort of being in a house he didn't like, with a bad smell and an even worse atmosphere, Dean still smiled tenderly. At least everything was going well somewhere, and Caelum at least was enjoying himself.

Dean shook his head to himself, unable to believe how fast the child was growing now. The little boy was nine, as active as any other nine year old, but growing up in the fraction of the time. Due to Caelum's genes, half human, half angel, he'd achieved the age of nine years in nine months, growing up faster than a normal child usually did. The same had happened to Elisha. She was now 22 in less than two years. He had no doubt that the twins., Dina and Elijah, and Sam's baby girl, Tammy, would grow up just as fast.

He was still thinking over their children, when Castiel joined him, looking as stern and as solemn as he ever did. Only Dean could see the gentle love and tenderness in the angel's eyes as he stared at Dean intently, mouth curving slightly in his usual mysterious half smile as he approached the hunter. Dean held out his hand, waited for Castiel to take it and draw nearer still, before he kissed his lover, fingers tracing against the wedding band circling the angel's long finger.

Dean sighed against Castiel's plump lips, drawing away just slightly to stare at the angel's mouth, unable to tear his gaze away. He watched as Castiel smiled, a proper little grin that showed teeth, that Dean only ever usually saw, and counted himself lucky for that. He glanced up, was transfixed by Castiel's liquid blue eyes staring adoringly at him, before he sighed again. Castiel tilted his head at him, lips pursing as he blinked once, slowly, curiosity warming his gaze as Sam's feet kept pounding overhead as he played with Caelum.

"I can't believe we've come so far, Cas," Dean said, finally, when the booming footsteps had stopped. "I mean, in the space of a couple years, we've had four children, gotten married and now we're looking for a house of our own. I didn't even expect to settle down with a partner, let alone have all the rest of it."

Castiel waited, gaze intent on Dean still, as though he expected more from Dean, further explanation as to how he felt. Dean sighed, wondered why the angel was so insistent that he always wanted more, but surprisingly, Dean didn't mind. Maybe he was getting used to it, and expected to share his feelings more now that he'd found his true partner that he'd bonded with for life.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say, Cas. I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed," he admitted, with a shaky, lopsided smile that made Castiel's eyes brighten and he gave Dean a reassuring smile.

"I am with you," he said, as if this solved everything. "It was meant to be, Dean, and I will be by your side helping."

"I know, Cas. Thanks," Dean said, awkwardly, uncertain as to what to say in the face of Castiel's ineffable logic.

"You're welcome," Castiel replied, never taking his eyes from Dean's.

"I tell you what else is overwhelming, is this freaking smell in here," Dean suddenly groused, sharply, finally deciding he couldn't take the smell any more.

Castiel's gruff laugh filled the air between them, catching Dean off guard once more and making him smile in response. He cupped the angel's cheek tenderly, smile growing broader as Castiel kissed the sensitive skin gently, never taking his eyes from the hunter's face.

"I don't think this house is for us, do you?" Dean murmured, as he leant in to kiss Castiel gently, licking across the angel's ripe mouth until he opened up for him and let Dean slide his tongue inside his wet warm mouth.

Castiel's slender hand pressed against the back of Dean's neck, long fingers twining through soft strands of Dean's hair, as they exchanged a contented, but noisy kiss, in the middle of a smelly living room. He chased Dean's mouth when the hunter drew away, received a quick peck of a kiss for his efforts before drawing away, deciding to be satisfied with what he'd received.

"No, Dean, this house is far from suitable," Castiel agreed to Dean's earlier question. "I do not want our children to grow up here."

Dean smiled at that, amused that Castiel sounded very much like the responsible parent then, before he nodded agreeably.

"Definitely not a place for the children," he said, as he squeezed his lover's hand gently.

He turned to face the stairs, still holding securely to Castiel's slender hand, before he yelled - "Sammy! SAM! We're leaving. Bring Caelum, will ya?"

Sam made a muffled yes in return before he clapped briskly, the sound muted by the distance and a floor in between, before he chased Caelum squealing down the stairs, face reddened and shining from playing with his nephew. Castiel caught the pleased look on Dean's face, at the sight his brother made with his nephew, before he nodded appreciatively.

"We going, daddy?" Caelum asked, looking up to first Dean, then Castiel, tugging on the angel's coat gently.

Dean ruffled his son's hair, before he said - "Yup, little fella, we're going."

"Good, because it stinks in here," Caelum said, before zooming off towards the door, arms outstretched like an aeroplane and making bombing noises with his mouth.

Dean looked first to Sam, then to Castiel, before, as one, they started to laugh.

"I think he hit the nail on the head. It's not sold," Sam said, with an approving nod.

"He's gonna be a good real estate seller when he grows up. He'll tell prospective buyers - don't buy this house, it stinks," Dean said, as he started to lead the way from the house, ushering Caelum out on his way past.

Castiel snorted out a quiet huff of laughter, which Sam missed beneath his own laugh and the sound of Caelum running down the driveway to the car. Castiel climbed into the front seat, demurely, looking out at the garden, surprisingly beautiful given the stench inside. Dean breathed in one last breath of fresh, rose scented air to rid his nostrils of the sour tang of cabbages, before getting in beside the angel. Sam shepherded his nephew into the back, settling against the leather awkwardly, as he tried to find a comfortable position.

"Hey, you think we'll ever find a house? I hate imposing on Bobby so much these days," Sam said, directing his question to Dean, rather than Castiel.

The angel answered anyway, with - "We will find a house by the end of this week. My Father provides for his children, after all. We have to have faith."

"What he said," Dean agreed, when Sam was silent. "Your daddy couldn't fix us up with more money, could he? He didn't even send us a card or a cake when we got married."

Sam laughed at that, and Castiel, at least, smiled, not becoming offended by Dean's comment.

"I don't think that likely, Dean. He's pleased we're married, though. He blessed us with children, what more can you wish for?" he asked, voice quiet as he stared out of the passenger window again.

Dean didn't know what to say to that, felt that whatever he did say would be inappropriate so remained silent, touching Castiel's hand gently and smiling at him when the angel turned his liquid blue gaze onto him again. They remained in silence long after Dean had started the engine into rumbling life, angling the Impala through the deceptively ornate gates onto the road again, back to Bobby's and the increasingly tiresome house hunt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to Castiel's words, they'd found a house by the end of the week, securing it with money won in endless poker games and something that Bobby had given them as a late wedding gift. He'd waved away their thanks, blushing slightly beneath his ball cap and beard as first Dean had hugged him, then Sam. Castiel had come forward and shook his hand awkwardly, startled into a surprised grunt when Bobby had pulled him down into a hug too. Castiel's hand had patted Bobby's shoulder, blushing when Bobby had said he was part of the family now, that he was just as much of a son to him as Sam and Dean were.

Dean had looked on proudly, glad that Castiel had been accepted by Bobby, despite being unable to heal his legs a couple of years ago, when the elder hunter had first become confined to a wheelchair. Much had happened since then and Castiel had only endeared himself still further to Bobby when he'd made an honest man of Dean, and marrying him.

By the end of the month, Dean and Castiel had moved into the house, admittedly with minimal furniture, yet with the press of bodies in the house, it didn't seem quite as empty as it should have been. Elisha had been the one to find the house originally; a quaint half clapboard affair with a picket fence and an abundant rose garden outside, within easy distance of Bobby's salvage yard. This in turn had pleased Bobby; even though he wanted his house back and the room, he still had wanted to see his new extended family as often as he could.

That first night, Bobby was there, joining in with the house warming party, eating Chinese and drinking too much beer, while the twins and Tammy slept peacefully in another room. Finally, Elisha drove Bobby home, borrowing Dean's Impala, while Sam traipsed up to his bed, yawning and more than a little inebriated, crashing noisily upon his mattress before snores soon drifted from his bedroom noisily.

Dean smiled as he finally found himself alone with Castiel, in their new married home. He draped his arm around his lover's shoulders, smiled as Castiel settled into the warmth of his side, face turned to his hopefully, eyes staring at Dean's lips and receiving his kiss. Dean's fingers curled against the angel's shoulder, as the kiss deepened, mutual moans of satisfaction meeting in each other's mouths as their tongues entwined.

Castiel could taste the sweet taste of the Chow Mien on Dean's tongue, mingling with beer and beneath it all Dean himself. He cupped his lover's cheek, purling mewls of growing arousal rumbling in his throat as the kiss grew urgent, hungry, dirty. He whined when Dean pulled away, stared guiltily at the front door, before turning to stare ruefully at Castiel.

"We'd best take this up to the bedroom, Cas," the hunter said, quietly. "I don't want Elisha coming back and catching her dads - well, you know."

Castiel smiled, before he gave Dean one of his slow, deliberate nods, eyes remaining trained upon his lover's face.

"Yes, Dean, I think that's wise," he said, gruff voice pitched low and intimate, promising dirty deeds in the dark with just a handful of words and making Dean shudder beneath the sexual weight of them.

The hunter stood, knees cracking and popping sharply with the effort of standing after so long in one position, before he reached down to help his angel up. He loved watching Castiel rise to his feet, as graceful as a cat, knew that he didn't require Dean's help to stand even though he took it anyway. Dean remained holding Castiel's hand, as he led his lover up the stairs quietly, shushing his own boots when they clunked upon the uncarpeted staircase. Castiel's feet remained as silent and as stealthy as always, as he followed Dean into their bedroom, waited as the hunter closed the door quietly behind them.

He was already undressed by the time Dean had turned back, simply wished his clothing in a neatly folded pile upon the floor, surprising Dean with his glowing nakedness before him. The hunter's gaze travelled appreciatively over his husband's body, lingering on his dick curled up towards his abdomen, flushed and beaded with pre-cum as it bobbed with every movement Castiel made. Dean groaned at the beautiful sight he made, eyes skimming over the dusting of hairs dipping down to his cock, at the hipbones that curved sharply beside them, at the intense, ethereal glare that Castiel bestowed upon him as he took in the angel's body.

Dean reminded himself once more that it wasn't truly Castiel's body, it was Jimmy's, yet still he found it attractive. He moved forwards, closed the distance between them, fumbling to remove his clothes and shedding them with less grace than Castiel had. He cursed when his feet caught in his pants as he tried to kick them away with his boots still upon his feet and he cursed again until the angel knelt before him to help him untangle his feet and remove the offending boots.

Dean enjoyed the feel of Castiel's long fingers skimming up his legs, over his thighs, dipping between them to cup his erection through the hunter's boxers, before sliding up to peel the material away from sturdy hips. Castiel's gaze lingered upon the hunter's cock mere inches from his face, tongue lapping out over his plump lower lip, as though restraining himself from licking Dean's hard length instead. Dean held his breath and didn't have to wait long for the feel of Castiel's wet warm mouth sliding around his dick and sucking him back eagerly.

Dean lifted his gaze to the ceiling, enjoyed the thought of his lover knelt before him, lips stretched wide around his dick, head bobbing languidly between his legs as he sucked him off skilfully. Castiel knew all the ways to turn Dean on, all the places his teeth and tongue should linger, to make Dean shudder, buck against him, curse and cry out, before finally coming with such force down Castiel's throat, Dean's legs almost gave way with the intense rush of it.

Castiel pulled away from Dean's softening member slowly, swallowing back Dean's seed quickly, licking then wiping the remnants dribbled out over his lips and chin, before helping to ease Dean down upon the bed. The hunter was still reeling from the intense orgasm he'd just had, barely reacted when Castiel moved past him, to search for the lube he knew was tucked safely in Dean's bag.

He was still a little shaky, blissed out when he felt Castiel's cool, lube slick fingers probing at his entrance, teasing his tight muscles with circles and sweeps of his hand, before breaching him gently, finger pressing heatedly inside him and stretching him wide with one movement. Dean's back arched from the bed and he moaned raggedly, dick already half hard and interested and the angel worked him loose, loose, looser still, adding another finger as he continued preparing him.

Dean whined at the loss of Castiel's fingers inside him when the angel pulled away, grabbed at his slender wrist and trying to push his fingers back inside him once more. The angel eased his hand away gently, slapping his lover's ass sharply when Dean grabbed for him again with a pleading note held high in his throat. The hunter yelped, then begged for another slap, which he received, harder this time accompanied by an amused chuckle from Castiel.

Dean writhed on the bed, pulled himself further up to give Castiel room when the angel crawled up upon the mattress, dick swaying between his legs, already slick with lube and flushed in the meager light. Dean spread his legs expectantly, ass turned up towards his lover as Castiel covered his body with his own, chests rubbing together slickly as Castiel leant in to give Dean a sloppy, wet kiss.

They were still kissing when Castiel reached down between their bodies,, gripped his dick and guided it into Dean's hole eagerly. He felt Dean jerk beneath him when Castiel penetrated him, followed by a throaty groan when Dean broke away from the kiss, to gape at the far wall with desire spreading over his features.

Castiel pushed further inside his lover, thrust deeper into him until he was fully sheathed inside him. He gave an agonised groan at the feel of Dean wrapped tight around his hard shaft, at the tight warmth that surrounded him and the delicious pants and whines that broke from Dean's mouth as he waited for Castiel to move.

Finally, the angel withdrew, slowly pushing back in, cock hard and slick inside his lover. Dean thrashed his head, mouth gaping silently as Castiel picked up the pace, thrusting solidly into the hunter, hips rolling in steady jerks against Dean's. Castiel remained staring at Dean, loved watching him as he slowly came apart beneath him, hand whipping over his erection in time with Castiel's thrusts jerking his body with every movement.

Dean's back arched from the bed, eyes flying wide mere seconds before his come splashed out over their sweating bodies, spend sticking to skin in hot strands. Dean screamed out Castiel's name, repeated it quieter, quieter, quieter still as he rode out his orgasm still pumping seed from his dick until it was over.

Castiel licked his lips at the feel of Dean's orgasm rippling through him, tightening his body in al the right places against his thrusting shaft and he came, throwing his head back and wailing Dean's name to the ceiling as he filled Dean with thick spurts of his seed, hips bucking against the hunter's as he rode his orgasm out to the last.

Dean supported Castiel's weight against his when the angel flopped against him, soft member still sheathed in Dean's ass as he rested. Dean stroked the angel's back, made soothing noises interspersed with gentle kisses as Castiel lay staring, smiling, fucked out on top of him. The angel felt the cradle of Den's arms tighten around him when they heard Elisha coming home, front door closing solidly behind her.

"Dad! Dad! I'm home," she called, as she searched about the ground floor and finding it empty.

"Hey, sweetheart, we're in the bedroom. Er, we're kinda busy though," Dean said, when he heard Elisha's light tread on the stairs and the landing outside their room.

"Okay, good night, Dads. Have a nice, um, sleep," Elisha said, quietly, sounding a little embarrassed before her footsteps quietly trailed down the landing to her own bedroom.

They waited until her bedroom door snicked shut behind her, before they relaxed against one another. Castiel chuckled softly against Dean's shoulder, warm breath playing over Dean's skin in warm waves, as Dean grinned up at the ceiling. Dean shifted beneath Castiel's weight, surprised at how heavy he was for such a slender frame and felt Castiel's dick was hard once more inside him. Dean's own cock gave an interested jerk, and he wondered if the danger of exposure to their daughter had stirred Castiel's dick into life once more. Then he remembered that Castiel was an angel, that their recovery time was a lot quicker than a human's was and he gave up on the idea as being lame.

He pushed on Castiel's shoulders, until their positions were reversed, with Dean straddled across Castiel's hips, dick still sheathed tight in his ass. He started thrusting himself upon Castiel's cock, hips grinding against hips as his dick bobbed and swayed from the force of his thrusts against his lover's body. His mouth fell open, an agonised groan of need working past his lips, enjoyed the feel of Castiel's hips rising to fuck his dick hard into Dean's tight channel every time that Dean rose away from his body.

Castiel's whines and purls of arousal were beautiful to hear, slender hands gripping Dean's hips and holding him steady as they fucked and rutted upon a hastily lain mattress. Their groans filed the air, as they rode each other to climax, Dean's hand guiding himself in his way by pleasuring himself over the angel's moving body. His seed splashed out from his dick, joining the come already coating his sweating abdomen and making it stickier still.

The hunter cried out Castel's name once more as he felt the angel's seed spurt deep inside him, coating him with his sticky release, heard his name moaned in ragged need between them. Their bodies slowed, stopped moving, and Castiel's hands dropped to his sides, when Dean moved against him, swung his leg over his slender body, movement pulling the angel's soft member from his hole easily. Dean settled beside Castiel wearily, snuggling against his lover's side in a rare show of fragility as the angel's arms circled him in their warm embrace. Their skin was sticky with come and sweat but neither felt like moving, both too weary from their frantic love making to clean themselves off.

"Heh, guess we had our own little house warming party, huh, Cas?" Dean asked, voice weary and quiet as he laid his head upon the angel's shoulder.

"Of course. Only the best kind," Castiel replied, voice hoarse from sex and making Dean laugh against his neck.

They remained silent after that, holding each other until Dean slowly fell asleep, body relaxing against his lover's and supported by his tender arms. Castiel smiled, pressed a loving kiss to Dean's sleeping mouth, before laying back upon the mattress, still holding his lover close by his side, to wait until morning light for Dean to wake up once more. He knew that they had a busy day unpacking what meager possessions they did have, and a busy week stretching into months after that searching for more furniture, hunts for demons and hustling for money to supplement the bills ahead of them.

Castiel smiled to himself, knew that he couldn't be more contented if he tried, was thankful to his Father for Dean, for the children, for the house that now surrounded them and sheltered them, for the opportunities and life still ahead of them. He knew that things were perfect as they were and didn't want things to change, knew that they wouldn't either.

He felt Dean stir in his sleep, a contented smile decorating his lover's face at his dreams, happiness literally infusing Dean's body even in sleep. Castiel kissed Dean's mouth softly again, before settling in still further against him, to close his eyes, to drift on wings of angelic meditation until the breaking of morning light once more ...

-fini-


End file.
